The Lie That Never Dies
by Lifewise13
Summary: I have this secret, a very old, very dangerous secret that has followed me for centuries that only a few select people know about. It's not a secret I am proud of, by any means, but everyone has their secrets right? Mine is just, complicated is all. I'm afraid to tell my family because they may not understand and if they don't then it could tear us apart. Not enough Romance/some.
1. Prologue: My Lie

Chapter 1 My Lie

**1864 Forks, Washington**

"Jezabell, would you stop asking? I said I would think about it." I told my hand maid and best friend irritatedly.

"Please mistress, tonight will be so much fun. And stress less. Please mistress, you wont regret it, I promise." Jezabell spoke in that adorable British accent that I cant say no to, I love hearing her speak.

"Alright, alright. I'll go with you. But we'll need dresses. Let's go and see if we can find some in my closet, and if not you can send for some."

She squealed in delight as we headed up the winding stair case to my bedroom on the second floor. Once we entered the door into my bedroom Jezzy ran into my huge walk-in closet in my bedroom, away from my little personal loft.

I snickered as she went ramped in the closet as I went into my bathroom to turn off the light. When I came out Jezzy was in my bedroom waiting for me by my bedside, the canopy to my queen sized bed was draped open so I could see what she chose for me.

She was wearing a grey dress with a jacket look to the top part of it, she had a black lace top under it, and the skirt was long and scrunched just a little to give it a ruffled look. She was wearing her hair down, and a matching grey hat to top off her dress.

I smiled at her beautiful attire as I looked down at what she chose for me to wear. It was my crimson red dress, with the round, small, skirt and the lacey straps that held the dress up, she also coordinated the dress with my elbow length black silk gloves.

"Jezzy, you're the best darlin'."

"Thank you, mistress Bella. Would you like some help getting dressed?"

"No thank you, I'll meet you downstairs at the carriage when I'm done."

She nodded then headed out. I quickly changed out of my current dress and got into my red one. I slipped the gloves on then slipped into my clear heels and fluffed my hair. The curls fell down my back in perfect full curls. I smiled to myself in my mirror, my blood red lips full and perfect, my big brown eyes looked in my reflection as I began walking to the stair case.

Once I was out the door I saw Jezabell talking with Joseph before turning to smile at me, Joseph smiled as well.

"Oh Bella, you look absolutely perfect mistress. Shall we head off?" I smiled to her as I walked to her and with a nod we entered the carriage. We sat in perfect silence as Joseph drove us to the Founder's Day party that the Johnston family hosted every year, the town is 100 years old today.

Arthur Johnston was the mayor of the town, the festivities of the founder's day party was held every year at his families mansion, which I have to say isn't very impressive. We arrived in front of the mansion and quickly stepped out of the carriage with Joseph's help, everyone in town turned out for the celebration as every year.

_Something is off tonight, I cant quite put my finger on it, but I feel like something bad is going to happen….._

**-ooOOoo-**

The party had turned out to be some fun, except for the biting feeling that something bad would happen, and the fact that Aaron Johnston had been watching me all night. Aaron is the mayors son and also a member of the founding families council. They know about vampires, and half bloods, which isn't good…..

"Bella," a man's voice called out to me, invading my thoughts. I turned around to see who had called my name, and of course, it was none other than Aaron Johnston himself.

"Aaron, hi." I tried to act surprised, or the least bit interested, but I wasn't.

"Wow, Bella. Mmm, might I say how beautiful you are my dear, I've never seen anything quite sunning as you are my dear. An absolute sight you are tonight Bella."

I smiled at him, with effort, as he pulled my hand to his lips to kiss it. Once he let it go I saw Jezabell waving her hand for me to come see her at the back door that led to the big tent outside.

"Um, Aaron, if you don't mind I'm needed outside."

"Oh, of course, go right ahead." I nodded a quick thanks then went to Jezabell, who quickly pulled me into a corner of the house where no one would see us.

"Jezabell, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly as she still didn't say a word. She pulled a small round perfume bottle from her purse and gabbed my hand. She turned it right side up so you could see my wrist. She poured the liquid onto my skin and I gasped while pulling my wrist to my chest as the searing, throbbing, burning pain shot through my wrist as the liquid burned my skin.

"What the hell," I gasped as the pain began subsiding and I realized what it was, I looked up at Jezabell, my eyes wide with worry. She looked at me as seriously as only Jezabell was capable of.

"Vervain? I thought it was all destroyed years ago?"

"No, it seems they're growing it. They know vampires are here."

Worry encased me as I looked around at the faces of the vampires, half bloods, and innocent people that I knew and cared for.

"What are we going to do mistress?" Jezabell asked as soon as I regained my composure and looked her dead in the eye.

"We have to find it, destroy it. We cant let people we know, and innocents get hurt. We stop at nothing, and kill anyone who gets in our way."

She nodded and then we started wandering around the manner, as its called, until I saw Aaron ascending the stairs to the next floor. I motioned for Jezabell to follow as we fell in behind him slowly and cautiously.

When we reached the second floor he hurried into a door in the far back of the room. I looked to Jezabell who was at my side hand held my finger to my lips for her to be silent. She just nodded as we walked without a sound to the door.

Once I opened the door we were struck shocked. When we stepped into the room there were men everywhere. We were surrounded, and in the back of the room was a huge table filled with Vervain. There were all kinds of weapons, and bindings in the room.

_Vampire fanatics…_

The Johnston men were in the room, which wasn't surprising. Jezabell and I began backing away as we saw the men walking toward us….

_It was a set up…._

Jezabell and I turned to make a run for it but were quickly stopped as the men shot up with wooden bullets, they had pistols we never noticed…great.

_They must have really thought this out…._

The men came to me and Jezzy and injected us with Vervain before putting bindings on our mouths so that we were unable to bite them.

They then picked us up and walked outside away from the celebration so no one would see, and took us to these carriages where there were other vampires being put on. There were three. Jezabell and I were put on the back carriage, which is when I was given an idea.

Jezzy and I were put in the very front of the carriage with some others, there weren't very many in each carriage, which was a good thing. Aaron was the one driving our carriage, which brought a smile to my face.

When Aaron fell further behind the others I decided to make my move, I pulled the binding off my mouth weakly and looked over at Jezzy who looked at me with a knowing look as I snuck into the drivers cart.

I appeared beside Aaron in a mere second, once he noticed my presence he halted the horses and was about to yell for help when I instantly cut him off as my fangs dug into his neck, I drank from him for a few mere seconds before letting him fall off the side of the carriage.

I was wiping my mouth off when I felt someone beside me. I sat back and looked forward.

"Let's get out of here Jezabell. We need to get going before they come back."

"Yes mistress." Jezzy pulled the reigns into her hands and yelled a command to the horses for them to go. Once we dropped all the others off somewhere so that they could get back home Jezzy and I went home.

"Today was a complete and total disaster! I knew something was going to happen! We cant stay here anymore! They'll find out about us! Jezzy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened and I'm sorry we have to leave! And I'm also sorry that we have to split apart for a while."

I looked at Jezzy after my rant was through. We were in the parlor, I was by the piano as she was by the couch. She looked scared, and upset.

"I knew you would say that. And I guess your right. But mistress, it isn't your fault you know….I guess this is goodbye for know."

I nodded as I spoke. "I believe your right. I'll miss you." I turned, deciding I didn't want this goodbye, and left the house. Jezzy just staid back as I had Joseph drive me as far as he could, and without looking back, we left Forks, Washington.

_Goodbye Forks, we will __**not**__ meet again… _

_

* * *

_

**Well i hope that you all liked the begining to this story...dont worry it will make sense to you as soon as the actual story gets started!  
**

**R&R**


	2. She's Back

Chapter 2 She's back

**BPOV**

I ran passed the river at lighting speed, as usual, as I hunted for some deer, or something! I was so thirsty I could drain a whole freaking heard of deer for crying out loud! I haven't fed in like a month….

I'm on my own hunting today, and boy would Edward be mad if he was here, he doesn't like me going out and hunting by myself….him and the guys are out on a hunting trip, except Carlisle, he had to stay behind to work.

The smell of mountain lion filled my nostrils quickly and I instantly went into hunting mode. I let my instincts take over and I went after my kill as naturally as riding a bike.

I think my favorite animal to hunt is a mountain lion. I…my thoughts were interrupted once I heard a low girly chuckle coming from deep beneath the tree's.

_I know that chuckle…who is that? I know them, I just cant put my finger on-Lizzie!_

I whipped around instantly and I came face to face-not literally-with the one person I have been avoiding over the past couple of centuries…..yes centuries.

I looked at my _sister_ intently as a big ass grin crossed her beautiful face-more beautiful than Rosalie, that's saying something-her bottle blonde curly hair was lose around her face as she was leaning up against the tree. She was clad in Hollister jeans with holes in them, black boot-like stilettos and a black lace top, her bangs hung low in her eyes. Her red lips were slightly parted as she smiled at my horrendous outfit, I hate having to pretend to dress bad, Alice hates it too.

Lizzie's smile grew bigger and I knew that that was not a good thing what-so-ever.

"Hey baby sis. Good to see ya…Been avoiding me have you?"

"Why as a matter of fact, big sis, I have."

"Aw, Bellsy, that hurts my feelings." she told me in a fake hurt voice while putting her hands over her heart and faking hurt. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Stronzata." I spit at her angrily, calling her bluff as usual. She sighed heavily while dropping the act.

"Look, I'm just here because well, I live in Olympia for one. And also to warn you about a certain Devron in Washington-shock was all over my face-yup. And of course as usual he is after us. Just thought I would let you know-she turned to leave but turned slightly-oh, tell Alice, Esme, and Carlisle I said hi." Then she was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief when she had gone.

My sister and I haven't really gotten along to well over the past couple centuries, it was never a pretty sight whenever we would be around each other, it was horrible. I sighed heavily before heading back to the Cullen home before Alice see's something important, like I know she will.

Once I got into the backyard of the Cullen's mansion here in Forks I was greeted with the sound of Emmett's jeep and of course one unhappy Alice standing at the bottom of the back porch steps waiting on me with an angered look. I stopped in front of the river right after I jumped over it.

Alice looked at me angrily, like she's never done before, as we heard the guys getting out of the car and coming around back. Which was when Carlisle and Esme emerged from inside, they took their places by Alice as I walked closer, knowing I'm probably in trouble.

I got about a foot from Alice when I stopped, the guys finally made it to the backyard where we were all standing, me fidgeting, Alice glaring at me, Carlisle trying to gather my attention, and Esme looking at me in wonder. The guys stopped abruptly as soon as they saw this scene. And of course Emmett was the first to speak.

"Um, what's going on?" I looked over at Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, but didn't see them. I was seeing something else entirely. It was me right before I came here a couple of years ago.

_[flashback]_

_My aunt/godmother Renee was driving me to the airport and away from Arizona, Phoenix. I was going to live with my uncle/godfather Charlie Swan. I didn't mind the idea, except, of course, the fact that I was there nearly 40 or 50 years ago. And I was suppose to be one of the vampire's/halfbloods that should have died in 1864. But of course I didn't die. _

_Currently I am human, I use to be a halfblood, I decided to neglect it a long time ago which resulted into me transitioning into a human. Which was worse than any human turning into a vampire, now I don't know that experience personally but I know by what my mother had told us, meaning my sister, myself and two best friends-who are vampire's-Mike and Stefan._

_Renee and Charlie are the only humans who know who I truly am, but Charlie and I have to play it like he is my real father and Renee my real mother who I left to come to Forks, the town I 'died' in. _

_That makes me nervous about coming here. There are people who know the stories, the legends, like the Quileute tribe, I'd be dead in a heart beat, especially because I cant defend myself while a fragile little human. _

_I hate not having my tan, my amazing clothes, my cars. I hate this. I have to be a clumsy, quite, pale, shy human….I have no idea how to be human! _

_I'm not sure how I'll do this…but I have to try. For my aunt and uncle's sake. Plus my mother's. but mostly mine. _

_[end flashback]_

"Bella!" Alice yelled in my ear and I flinched a little as I noticed that the guys had drawn closer and had been trying to grasp my attention. I shook my head slightly trying to get m bearings before I spoke.

"Sorry, what?" I looked to Alice as she stood still glaring at me.

"Why don't you boys go inside. So we can talk to Bella privately please." Esme spoke softly to the boys, they looked at us spectically before going inside, Edward was hesitant at the door until I nodded to him.

I looked back at Alice whose expression had softened a little. She looked at me deviously before speaking two simple words I'd hoped I wouldn't be hearing this soon.

"She's back." those two simple word's sent my eyes as wide as saucers.

"What are you talking about Ali?"

"Well you of course. Your back.-smile widened even more-Isabella _Carlie Martinez _Cullen."

My eyes widened even more when I heard her enunciate my middle name and maiden name. Everyone was on the back porch as soon as they heard this. Which wasn't good.

"What did you just say Alice?" -Jasper

"Martinez?" -Emmett

"Carlie?" -Edward

"That's not your father's last name?" -Jacob

"What's going on mommy?" -Renesmee

"What haven't you been telling us Bella?" -Rosalie.

I didn't look at any of them I just glared at Alice who had a triumphant smile on her face.

"_Scopante pixie."_ I sneered in Italian while ignoring all their questions, this was one thing-besides seeing my sister-that I wasn't ready for just yet.

"They were going to have to find out eventually. I mean come on your sister is here in Washington, you just saw her. They would have had to he-" she was cut off abruptly as everyone finally caught what she said.

"Sister!" -Emmett

"You have a sister!" -Rosalie

"I have a sister-in-law!" -Edward

"Since when?" -Jasper

"Charlie never mentioned another child!" -Jacob

"I has anotha auntie!" -Nessie

Once again I dismissed the questions as Alice and I had a stand off. I was fuming I was so pissed at what this little pixie has done, I was cursing her in Italian in my head.

"Yes _Alice-_I sneered her name-they would have, but not like this!" I told her angrily, she was really starting to make me mad. I was getting sick of this game so I just turned to everyone and spoke directly to those who knew nothing of any of this.

"Yes I have a sister. No Charlie never said anything about another child-I took a deep breath before going on-because, he's my uncle."

Everyone gasped in unison as their eyes widened and mouths dropped open. They all gaped at me curiously and astonishingly.

I sighed heavily while looking at Alice, if looks could kill. I shot her one last glare before looking back to everyone else.

"If you all want an explanation I suggest you all go inside and sit down in the living room. This could take quite a while."

They all nodded then turned quickly to go into the living room, before entering the house I stopped Carlisle, Esme, and Alice.

"Since you three are the only one's who know about this, would you all agree to helping me with things that are to complicated and hurts to badly to explain. Please."

Esme smiled at me softly as Carlisle looked at me in loving fatherly manner, as he always has since the first day we met.

"Of course we will dear." he told me softly while kissing me on the forehead.

We all walked into the living room to find everyone waiting on us. Edward was sitting on the couch with Nessie and Jake while watching me intently. _he'll never trust me again. _I thought glumly.

Jasper was sitting on one of the arm chairs with Alice now securely in his arms. Emmett and Rosalie were on the opposite love seat from Carlisle and Esme. I stood in the kitchen door way. Not wanting to sit down. I leaned up against the frame of the entry way.

"I'm guessing you all have a lot of questions," I paused to see how they responded, they all nodded their heads, so I went on. "This is the time for you to ask before this gets deep into it."

Of course, just as I had predicted, Rosalie was the first to ask a question.

"If Charlie is your uncle and Renee your aunt. Then whose your mother?"

I sighed, I didn't want that one to be first.

"Karren Martinez."

There were gasps through out the whole room. I waited until everyone let that sink in before I looked back up to see that they all had determined looks on there faces, they wanted to know, I wouldn't blame them if they ever trusted me again after this.

"When were born Bella?" Emmett asked me seriously, this question was the one I was expecting the most. I knew it would come either first or second. I took a deep breath then looked at everyone in the room before I spoke.

"1423." everything went silent, no one moved, no one dared to breath, Carlisle, Esme and Alice were the only exception. No one dared make the first move or sound. They were trying to figure something out, what I have no idea.

Edward looked up at me quizzically, when our eyes locked we stared deeply into each other's eyes for a while before he spoke.

"How about you tell us everything, from 14-1423, to when you came here." When he said that everyone's eyes shot to my still form in the doorway. I nodded at him and began to gather everything up quickly. I took a deep breath before I started to look back on everything as I spoke.

"I was born on June, 15, 1423. A day after my sister was born, we were suppose to be identical twins, but with babies being born from a vampire it's hard too tell. Yes, vampires can have a baby, except the woman has the be the same human age as her mate, otherwise no way. Well my mother Karren had Lizzie on the fourteenth, me the next day at one o'clock in the morning. We were born as half bloods. Not like what Nessie is, a different kind entirely," I paused momentarily to let that sink in a little before moving on.

"We are fraternal twins, even though everyone always thinks that we are identical. But she's a day older than I m. We haven't seen each other since the day that I left California for good. It was 1918, I was having some trouble in trying to stay in school. That was also the year that I cut off all emotion. Which is another thing a halfblood like Lizzie and I could have done. I did something that year that I told myself I would never do in my entire life. It my have just been an accident to everyone else around me, but to me it was horrible, that's the only way I know to explain it,"

"once I did what I did, I tried so long to forget it and move on, but I couldn't, I kept feeling the hurt, pain, and disappointment I just couldn't take it anymore. So I shut out my emotions, my feelings. It made me lifeless, heartless, someone I never wanted to be, I didn't care, I didn't feel anything but anger, frustration, annoyance. All those things, led me to finally neglect being what I was, I didn't want to be the monster I was anymore, or go on remembering what I'd done, every single day of my life. I still do though, all memories from my life back then carried through with me through my human time until now, I remember everything, not all from my human experience but from when I was a halfblood,"

"in 1991 I transitioned, not changed, transitioned into human. That was the most painful thing I've ever been through in my entire life. You may think being turned into a vampire is hell, try doing what I did. It's one-hundred times worse. Not only do you burn, your bones break, you scream non-stop, no matter how hard you try to stop, when you think it's over though it comes shooting right back. Not only that but blood vessels burst, making the pain worse. That goes on for three days, then for the last two you go unconscious, still feeling the pain, the heat, the incessant burning, but unable to move, speak, open your eyes, you can hear things but that's it. It's anyone's worse nightmare,"

"after I became human, I had decided to come live with my aunt Renee-my mother's sister-and everything about me had to change, my name became Isabella Marie Swan, I became Renee and Charlie's daughter, I became the boring, shy, horribly dressed, clumsy human you all knew. I hated every minute of it, the lying I didn't mind, I'd done that plenty of times. But the thing was I didn't know one thing about being human, so when it was time to come live with Charlie, I nearly didn't come, because of all the history I had here. I was afraid to come here, something I had never been in my life. But when I got here, and I met all of you, I knew what you were when I saw you, everything was just an act, I couldn't let you all know that I knew right away, which is why I kept trying to 'figure it out' I couldn't tell you what I was, that I knew all about you. That I knew Carlisle, Esme and Alice. Everything had been planned out before I got here. After I met you Edward, I just wanted to tell you everything. But of course I couldn't, and when you left, I didn't know what I was feeling, I knew it was hurt, but it was stronger. And I couldn't handle it, the way I was when you left, I didn't know if that was normal human behavior or not, but that's what happened,"

"when you had left I thought, several times, about going back to my old life, becoming a halfblood again. I don't know I guess I just thought as long as I was a halfblood then maybe I wouldn't have to feel this pain. But I told myself not to. I tried, just like I did the first time, except for that time, I didn't give in, and then you came back. And everything after that you all know."

Everything in the room was silent, no one could speak, or move, they were all astonished in what I had just told them…..if I were them I would be just as shocked to hear all this from a family member who has been in there lives for five years now.

Edward was the first one to move, he got up from the couch, very calmly and came over to me. I looked up at him as he towered over me.

"Can I talk to you alone. Back at the cottage please Bella." he asked softly and politely. I nodded my head and followed him out the back and through the woods to our small cottage. Once we reached it we stopped running and walked inside, straight to our bedroom.

Edward hadn't said a word, at the moment he's not even looking at me. He had shut the door to our bedroom after I was in and went to stand in front of the French doors leading into the small garden. I was beginning to become nervous. Until he finally decided to speak.

"_Che cazzo vuoi?" _I was shocked with the words that came from those beautiful lips of his. Edward never, I mean never swore. No matter what, I mean if you threw him into a tree he wouldn't even swear, this was something new.

"_Mi scusi?_" I asked softly, he then turned around at the sound of my voice and when I saw his face I could cried, I actually wished for a moment that I could. His beautiful face was hurt and there were unshed tears in his eyes. I hated doing this to my wonderful husband, he doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve to be drug into my lies, my demons aren't for him to deal with.

"_Perché non ha ancora si dire me?_" he spoke harshly through clenched teeth. Edward hasn't ever spoke to me like this before, _never._

What am I suppose to tell him? _'I didn't think you could handle it?' _that wasn't true, he could handle it, they all could. But I couldn't tell them is the thing. I decided to break the whole Italian conversation and just speak English.

"Because I couldn't, just like Carlisle, Esme, and Alice couldn't say anything. That part is more complicated for me to just come out and say, because I cant. I'd have to have my sister with me when I tell you why I couldn't tell you all of that Edward. And I really don't want to be around my sister, at all. So doesn't look like I'm going to be able to tell you for a while."

"And why is it you wont see your sister? She's your sister Bella! I'm sure the two of you love each other right? Then get her ass over here so you can tell me why you couldn't tell me any of that. We've been together for five years and you've kept this from me!" he yelled at me angrily.

Here's another first, Edward has never yelled at me. And don't think I'll just stand here and take it either.

"I couldn't tell you because if I had it would have put me, you and all our family in danger! When Lizzie and I chose to become human it was crucial that no one ever find out about us unless we went back to being halfbloods or if we were changed! Everyone in the entire supernatural world knew about us! We were vulnerable as humans so if anyone ever figured out who we were they would have killed us! Just so that they could say that they killed the two most powerful halfbloods ever to walk the face of this earth! That's why I never told you! And don't even go there with my sister. We decided a long time ago we didn't love each other."

I yelled right back at him, but the last part about my sister I whispered. Edward and I were only a mere few inches away from each other by now, we were both angry and trying to get a handle on ourselves before we hurt each other or broke something. Edward closed his eyes for a slight moment before re-opening them and letting out a breath he'd been holding.

He was just about to say something when we heard a knock at our bedroom door then our little three year old looking daughter Renesmee opened the door and peeked in at us.

"Mommy," she whispered in her sweet little voice. I took a deep breath as I composed myself and turned around to look at mia Angelo.

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked while squatting down to her size so I could look into those beautiful eyes, that resembled mine from when I was human. She looked up at me wondrously.

"Mommy, some lady's here to see you. She said she was your sister." my eyes widened slightly as I looked down at my curious child.

"Okay sweetie, thank you. Where is this lady? Hmm?" I asked her sweetly when I heard someone moving around in the living room.

"In the wiving woom. She says it impotent." she told me in that cute little babies voice, she sounded like a three year old who just started talking, even though she started that when she was two.

"Okay sweetie, how bout you stay in here with daddy?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Otay." she nodded cutely while leaning in to give me a small and tight hug and a kiss. She walked into the room and jumped into Edward's arms as I stood to leave.

"Bella." he breathed quietly, I paused momentarily at the door.

"_Non siamo finiti." _he told me in Italian so Nessie wouldn't understand. I just nodded while walking out of the room, closing the door behind me and walked into the living room where my sister was waiting. She was standing in front of the fireplace looking at the pictures we had on the mantle.

She was looking at the one of me and Edward on our wedding day. She started shaking her head while speaking. "Mmm, sucks I missed your wedding day Bellsy. You were a beautiful bride. You could always come to mine. I'm getting married in two months."

I scoffed at that idea, she was playing a freaking game with me right now, and it wasn't the day for me to actually play it with her. She turned around with the hint of a slight chuckle.

"Look Bells, I know we don't like each other, but right now we have no choice. Besides, now that I know I have a niece I'd very much like to try and get to know her."

"Wait a second, why don't we have a choice right now? What aren't you telling me Lizzie? Tell me right now before I kick your ass."

"Don't make me laugh." she told me as a few snickers escaped her. I scolded her, she sighed and looked at me in annoyance.

"Your not as strong now as you are a halfblood. But Josh Devron is in Washington like I told you. Except now, he is closing in on Forks, where you live and where my fiancée's family lives. Of course he's after the same thing as he always is. We don't need to fighting with each other right now Bells. We need to work together, because if we don't, then one of us will get killed. He doesn't need both of us. So what do you say? Truce?"

She held out her hand for me to shake in agreement, my sister was right, we did need to be working together in stead of fighting with each other, all our fighting and attention needs to be focused towards Josh.

I nodded my head once while putting my hand in hers and shaking on It. We smiled at each other, our hands still enlaced together as we stood closer than we were seconds ago.

"No regrets," She started with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile either.

"Only mistakes." we smiled widely at each other before letting go of each other's hands. Lizzie looked at me with a smile on her face while saying.

"You've done real well for yourself Bells. You've got a great family, husband, and the cutest little girl I have ever seen." I smiled at her as we plopped down on the couch and looked forward at the fireplace.

"So when do I get to meet everyone? Including my niece?"

"When you leave hell." I told her playfully, we both burst out in laughter, I use to say that to her all the time.

"She's back!" She was the second person today to say that…..so it must be true.

_I'm back!_

_

* * *

_

**well you didnt see that coming did ya? out of all things i could have done you wouldnt have ever guessed this one! Lol well i hope you like this chapter, and angry edward was pretty hot huh? well dont worry there will be more of him in future chapters!**

**R&R**


	3. The Whole Family's Back together

Chapter 3 The Whole Family's Back together

After telling everyone about what happened so many years ago and seeing my sister again. I can honestly say that I'm glad to have gotten all that off of my chest. Even though most of the family probably hates me. But hopefully Edward doesn't.

He barely even spoke a word to me after Lizzie left last night, he wouldn't even meet her, he said he would today when she came over with some people. I think she's bringing the McCoy's over. Edward already headed over to the house with Nessie, again not a word to me before he left. Renesmee is to young to really, really understand what's going on so of course she is still talking to me.

As long as my angel is still speaking to me, I guess I can still go on. Maybe.

I shook my head slightly to get rid of the thought and went back to looking for something to wear. I settled on a sundress Alice bought for me. It was light blue, knee length, and strapless dress, it had a bow on the right hip and a cute little design along the bottom of the dress.

I accompanied it with some blue flat sandals with two little roses on them, and a sapphire necklace and earrings Edward bought me. Ah, Edward….I so hope he doesn't hate me.

I looked at myself in the mirror, Alice will be so proud of me. And she was right, I am back. One hundred freakin' percent back to _Bella_. I sighed while pulling all my hair to the left side of my face and put a blue heart clip in it to keep the ponytail in place.

I turned around to go out of my closet when I was stopped by an Alice at my bedroom door. She was leaning on the door jamb smiling at me. I smiled at her and stepped closer to her. Her hair was spiked in the back as usual and she was wearing a pretty white mid thigh skirt and a pretty pink ruffled blouse with pink high heels, and a cute pink flower necklace. Summer with the Cullen's is very fashionable, with my family it is too.

"How long have you been standing there Alice?" I asked curtly.

She smiled even wider. "Not Long. You look really good in that Bella." She told me sweetly, a smile lit up her face as she saw what all I was wearing.

"Why did you come over here you little pixie?"

"I came to see if you were going to chicken out and not come over. Emmett bet Jazz fifty dollars that I would come back without you. Jazz thinks otherwise. Now come on. Your sister has a surprise for you. She just pulled up at the house."

She said happily while grabbing my hand and pulling me outside. We started running as soon as Alice stepped foot out of the house. I barely had anytime to shut the door behind me. She hadn't even waited for me to get out of the house before she started running, this surprise must be pretty damn important. Jeez, the pixie is more hyper than usual, and that's saying something if you ask me.

After about a minute or two of us running she finally let my hand go so that I could run freely beside her, we were nearing the river so I let her go first. She jumped over and waited for me by the porch as I jumped over as well. Instead of running up to the porch I walked at a hum pace to Alice, which killed me, but I did so anyway. I'm to nervous to go into the house with everyone, what if they're mad at me?

_Well you'll just have to find out now wont you?_

A voice in the back of my head taunted ruefully. I mentally scowled at the small voice, but I also knew that it was right. Which I absolutely hated. I stopped at the back door which Alice was holding open for me. She saw the worried look on my face and reassured me.

"Bella, no one hates you! But I will if you don't get your butt in this house right now!" she threatened sincerely. I quickly brightened up and got into the house.

"That's better." She said happily as she shut the door behind me and led me into the big living room where all our family were sitting talking with the McCoy's and my…..my MOTHER!

My eyes widened when I saw that she was sitting on one of the love seats with Joe-step dad-beside the loveseat that my nervous looking sister was sitting with her fiancée. I couldn't take my eyes away from my mother though. We'd had a falling out before I left California.

She was wearing a black sweater folder over off the shoulder long sleeve mini dress, and some black heels. Her hair was down and laying across both her shoulders. She had red lipstick on and a little make-up on. Her blood red eyes shot to mine in an instant and we were caught in a star off. Or if you will, a silent mother daughter stand off.

My lips were pursed tightly-to the point where they probably would have stuck like this-and she was practically glaring at me. I saw Lizzie scratching her temple in the corner of my eye, she looked like she was about to die or something. I should be the one doing that not her! But of course old Bella is back so of course I'm not the one doing that this time.

"Would you two cut it out! God, your scaring me! Say something to each other already! Jeez!" Lizzie finally said in an annoyed tone.

Both my mother and I looked at her instantly in annoyance. And it was only then that I saw what she was wearing. And I'm not joking when I say that I busted out laughing right then and there.

If you know my sister at all, then you will come to know that she hates pink, wont go near it, wont touch it! And wow I cant believe my eyes.

She is wearing a pink sundress, pink high heels, a pink necklace with matching earrings and a pink bracelet! Her hair was it's same curly mess around her face and of course her bangs in her face as always. And wow, her finger nails and toe nails were painted hot pink!

I was leaning against the doorway separating the kitchen from the living room I was laughing so hard, she just glared at me. I think Mike and Stefan were snickering a little too.

"It's not funny you ass! Ally begged me to wear this so shut up before I kick your butt!"

I was breathing unevenly after I quit laughing. I love Ally, if she can get Lizzie to wear pink I think me and her might get along great. I looked around to see if I could spot her and sure enough I did. She was a little thing to, I remember hearing about from Peter, but I never really ever met her.

"Ally I think you and I may just get along just great!" I told her sincerely, bringing a little country accent in there by accident, and of course Karren just had to point that out.

"Well I'll be damned. Looks like you do remember where you came from. Congrats darlin', you got your accent back too!" she said icily.

My smile was gone instantly.

I looked at my bitch of a mother and glared, lips pursed tightly once again. She was really gonna push my buttons and ware my patience wasn't she?

She smiled at me.

_Oh yeah, she's gonna ware me thin!_

"You know what _Karren_," I said through clenched teeth "I would tell you where to go and how to get there. But seeing as how my daughter is in the room I guess I can refrain myself. And trust I know where I come from and I'm pretty damn proud of where that is thank you very much. Just because I left doesn't mean I don't care. It means that I can actually let go. Unlike someone I know who has been their since Lizzie and I were born."

Her eyes widened at my words and I earned a few 'oh's' from Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Stefan, and a few of the McCoy boys. Lizzie was trying to refrain from laughing. I didn't try to hide my smile, I was pretty damn proud of myself for finally saying that to her. I just wish Nessie wasn't in the room.

"You know what Bella-" she was cut off by Lizzie.

"Okay you two! You had your fun now that's enough! There's a little one in here mother! Could the two of you try and be civil for at least a little while. Or better yet take this outside and settle, yell and make snippy comments all you want but come to some sort of truce! Take your pick between the two choices!"

Since when is she the civil one? I guess being with the McCoy's has changed her, well looks like I'm getting my sister back.

I looked at my mother and saw she was looking at me to. I took a deep breath, and regrettably spoke.

"I'm willing to talk." I muttered, she still heard me though.

"So am I." She stood and walked to the back door, I begrudgingly turned and followed her out to the back yard, we went to the river and stopped, Nessie wouldn't hear us from here. I stood beside a tree, not knowing what to say I started looking around, she was looking at the water.

"Why did you leave Bella? Why didn't you ever come back? Or call? Do you even know how much turmoil, how much pain you put me through? If it wasn't for Peter, Carlisle, and Renee I probably would have thought you dead, or worse, with the Volturi. I….I missed you baby girl."

I could hear the tears and the hurt in her voice clear as day. I never knew how much pain I had put her through.

"I didn't know you felt that way." I whispered nearly inaudible. She snorted, still never turning to look at me.

"That's the thing Bella. You didn't _think_ you never do. I mean how did you expect me to react? One day we fight for about three or so hours, I storm out of the house because I've had enough, and…I come home to try and fix things…..and your gone. No one knows where you went, you didn't leave a note. You took your car and a few other things and that was it. You never called, nothing. It was like you just disappeared from our lives. I was never the same after you left baby. None of us were."

She quietly sobbing by the time she finished talking. The tears were welling up and pushing for escape, and somehow they got that escape, so did my mother's, Lizzie must have done something. Tears flooded my cheeks as they did my mother's. I felt horrible for what I did, I didn't know how much I hurt her. I never wanted to do that.

"Your right. I didn't think. And I'm so sorry momma. I never took in accord to how you would feel if I left. I was just so mad, and upset, and so frustrated that I….I just had to get out of there. I didn't wanna leave. At first I didn't think that I could, until I got on the road. I didn't call because I thought that you would resent me for everything that we said to each other. I know I said some pretty awful things. You were right when you called me ungrateful all those years ago momma. I deserved every word you said to me that day. But you didn't deserve what I said,"

"the truth is, you're a great mother. And I love you very much, when I went to live with Renee it wasn't to replace you momma, Esme isn't a replacement for you, yes I love her to death and she's a wonderful mother. But you'll always be my mother, no matter what. I love you and that will never change. And I am so sorry for everything I said that day. I wanted to apologize everyday after that but I just couldn't because…..because I was afraid. Momma I-"

I was cut off by her throwing her arms around me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug, and yes I hugged back because I meant every word.

"Oh baby I forgive you. And I'm sorry for what I said to. I love you so much baby girl." She bawled happily while holding me closer to her.

We stood there holding each other and just, crying. Something I haven't been able to do in too long.

She finally pulled back and began wiping both our tears away. I smiled and laughed a little while whispering "thanks Lizzie" I heard her soft chuckle and I smiled even more, so did my mother.

"Now, don't you think it's time you and Lizzie made up?" she asked in her protective mother voice. I just rolled my eyes.

"Who knows when that will be." I whispered seriously. Mom just shook her head at me as she threw her arm over my shoulders and turned us to walk back into the house. Everyone looked like they were having a good time. I looked over to see Lizzie and Ryan looked very roomy together, Lizzie was tucked securely into his arms. I smiled when I saw this, Ryan looked like he really truly loved her.

I looked over to the couch to see that my little angel was looking back at me, which made my smile deepen. I slipped out from under my mother's arm and went to scoop up my little princess and sit beside my wonderful husband who looked like he was in a better mood seeing as how as soon as I sat Nessie in my lap and looked at him his lips connected with mine in a mere second. It was a very passionate kiss too.

When he pulled away I was nearly breathless as I looked at him, shockingly. He smiled while leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Lizzie pulled me away from everyone as soon as she got here and talked to me. I understand why you didn't tell me now. And I'm sorry for over reacting. If I had known the meaning I never would have spoken to you that way Bella. I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me love?" he asked in that velvet voice that will forever make me melt.

I looked him in the eye lovingly and smiled.

"Of course I forgive you Edward. As long as you can forgive me for not telling you."

"I already have." he told me sweetly then stole another passionate kiss. We smiled at each other after we pulled away and then he pulled me into his arms with a sleeping Renesmee in my arms.

I looked over to my sister to see her smiling at me. I smiled back and she winked at me before looking back to Carlisle to continue their conversation.

This was nice, being with _all _my family, and my soon-to-be family. We were all together, laughing, talking, catching up, and telling old stories. It was nice, except the stories that were directed at me.

But other than that I was happy to see the family back together again. It was great.

We're finally a family again.

* * *

***crying in the corner* well that was a very touching chapter now wasnt it? well i hope you liked it and there will be some very big things happening in the next chapter so be ready for some action! the next chapter will be pretty long so expect to wait a little while before it's updated! **

**R&R**


	4. Chicago Illinois 1929

Chapter 4 Flash Back

**Tuesday, March 15, 1929 Chicago, Illinois**

Lizzie and I have been in Chicago for about a year now and I swear I am getting more and more bored by the minute. It's been 12 years since I cut off all emotion. And let me tell you, it's hard to live without emotion when living around humans.

I was looking at myself in my full length mirror in my bedroom. I had on my blue vintage Rosa print dress that went down to my knees. My studded gladiator sandals and my Dara Ettinger Nadia Stackable Druzy Ring, Halo. My hair was curly as always, as it flowed around my face carefully.

My chocolate brown eyes framed by long black eye lashes and a dash on blue eye make up. A touch of red paint on my lips, along with my perfectly tanned skin. I was the spitting image of my mother. Except for the curly hair.

I turned away from my mirror and headed down the stairs and into the living room where my oldest 'brother' Stefan was sitting on the couch reading the paper. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen to look for something to snack on.

My sister Lizzie had left about an hour ago for a courting with a fine young man about a year her age. _Now that's funny. _

She had been wearing her long blonde curly hair down like mine, a white vintage crochet dress that went down to her knees along with a pair of braided t-strap sandals and her light green Crystal Studded Cocktail Ring. Her tan skin really made her bright green eyes pop. We are fraternal twins, even though other's think otherwise.

I grabbed a glass of water and headed into the living room with Stefan. When I walked in he smiled at me and made room for me to sit down beside him. He leaned down and kissed my lips once chastely and draped his arm across my shoulder.

"Now my dear sister why aren't you out with a fine young lad this evening?" he asked curiously before taking my glass and setting it on the end table beside him.

"I didn't feel like going out tonight like Lizzie. I just felt like staying home this evening."

He nodded his head and was about to say something when the phone rang. He got up and left me to answer it. I picked up the paper and skimmed it a little before Stefan came back looking upset.

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly as I stood up. He put his hands on my shoulder's and looked me dead in the eye, his golden eyes penetrating my brown eyes.

"Everything is fine. I have to go to the office though. Will you be alright here by yourself?" he asked with that brotherly tone he always uses when it's time to be serious.

"Stefan I will be fine. I promise. Now go, hurry. Your needed." I told him truthfully while kissing him on the cheek before shooing him out the door.

After he gathered his things and yelled a quick 'call me if you need me' he left to go back to the office. Leaving me in this giant house all on my own. I looked around before spotting my _Wuthering Heights _book laying on the end table and decided to brush up on my reading while everyone was out.

I sat down on the couch and began reading.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

There was a crash in the foyer that startled me awake. I hadn't even known that I had fallen asleep. I looked around the room, distraught, to see that it was already dark out. How long was I asleep?

I heard movement upstairs and quickly jumped to my feet, my book falling haphazardly to the floor. I walked around the couch and began making my way to the foyer. As soon as I got into the room I looked in to see the flower arrangement was strewn across the floor, glass everywhere.

I was about to turn around when I felt a searing pain. I screamed when I felt the stake go straight through my back and right through my heart. Next thing I knew I was on the floor and the life flew out of me as the stake staid in place.

The last thing I could think was:

_My family. _

* * *

**Hey guys! look i know this chapter was short and all. but that's only because you'll be finding out what happened to Bella that day in 1929, in a later chapter. and trust me you wont see it coming. whoever reviews will get a teaser trailer for next chapter!**

**R&R**


	5. Worse Nightmare

Chapter 5 Worse Nightmare

**BPOV**

_I jumped from the top of the rocks and landed on the damp soil. I was no longer the hunter, but the hunted. I heard movement behind me but when I looked back to see if I could make out anything, all I could see was a blur coming at me from an angle. I shot up away from the ground and ran. _

_I wasn't sure how long I had been running before I made it to the clearing where we played baseball. I stopped when I heard a voice call out my name. I could barely hear it through the pounding in my head but I recognized it instantly, and it was more than one voice._

_Edward, Carlisle, Lizzie, Karren, Emmett, Jasper, Peter, and Alice were all looking for me. I was about to call out to them when I heard another voice call out to me, but this voice was just on the other side of the clearing. I looked to my right, then my left, and all around me. But saw no one. I was beginning to get scared. _

_"Bella! Come out, come out wherever you are!" the voice taunted ruthlessly. It was a mean and sadistic voice. It was vile and just pure evil. Not even close to the voice of Josh Devron. Who is this monster? And what does he want from me? _

_"Bella!" _

_"Edward?"_

_"Bella, baby? Where are you?" _

_"Edward! I'm in the clearing! There's someone else here! Please hurry!" I cried out to him, knowing he could hear me even when I whispered the last two words. I'm so scared right now it isn't even funny._

_I was about to sit down on a fallen tree when I saw someone coming out of the tree's. And it was my worse nightmare as I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"Bella!" Lizzie yelled in my ear. My eyes snapped open and I was upright looking around the room in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked in a daze as I sat up right on the couch as everyone looked at me worriedly.

"You tell me. It's like you were asleep or something. Were you seeing something? Because we couldn't get you up." Lizzie told me as she sat down on the coffee table in front of me.

"To be honest I have no idea what that was Izzy. It was like that effing dream I use to have when I was a half blood."

Lizzie's eyes widened as everyone in the room sat down somewhere. I looked up at my big sister who had a contemplative look on her face and waited.

"What dream are you talking about Bells?" Emmett asked confused. I sighed and dropped my head.

"When I was thirteen, I started having this dream about….about a masked man," I scoffed "I wouldn't even call him a man. I don't know what to call him, but every night I would have the same dream. I was always in the woods, hunting something, but then I would become the hunted, I'd run from it, but it would always catch me. I'd never see his face, it was just this freakish mask, even if it was pulled off it's face, there was another in it's place," I shivered before going on.

"it was always in black, and I mean black everything, black long sleeve shirt, pants, shoes, even gloves. But the mask was gold, black, blue, it had a smile on it that would curdle milk, there were five points sticking up from the top of it, the eye wholes were black so I never saw his eyes,"

"But he was always chasing me, I mean he was either just as fast, if not faster, as me. It was like he had no bones in his body, he was always so flexible which just scared me even more. But sometimes in the dream I would be jumping from the rocks and onto the forest floor, or I'd be running along the river. Or I'd run to a clearing, and he'd be there,"

"He'd always call out to me. And it would always be the most evil and sadistic voice, he said the same thing every time. 'bella! Come out, come out wherever you are.' he's always been my worse nightmare."

By the time I was finished I was looking at the floor with tears in my eyes, he still scares me. Edward had his arms around me in seconds.

"Sounds freaky." Alice whispered sympathetically.

"Is that what you just saw?" Esme asked. I nodded my head.

"But this time, it felt _real_. Half of you were out looking for me, and I made it to the clearing where we play ball. And he was there. It felt like it was actually happening."

I looked up to see my sister looking at me thoughtfully. She had this happen to her, but hers went away when she faced her fears.

"This should have stopped. When you turned human. It should have stopped all together. Unless it was always in the back of your mind…..it wasn't, was it?"

I looked down before I nodded my head once in the affirmative. I heard her sigh heavily before shifting on the table. It's not like it was my choice, it's kind of hard to forget you know?

I looked at my sister who was looking down at her Jimmy Choos. She was wearing a short jean skirt, a white frilly tank top and a jean jacket over it. Her hair was curled as always but it was in a pony tail on the left side of her face.

I sat back and leaned on Edward. He was playing with a string on my shorts. I smiled lightly and looked down at my silver ankle boots, which were paired with a silver one shoulder top.

I never wore stuff like this before everyone found out the truth about me, Alice loves when I dress stylish like I always have before. She's really missed my style, and everyone seems to like it.

I wiggled my nose a little, thinking. Why would this start happening again? And why does it feel so real this time? I don't understand it at all I mean after all the years that I was afraid of this and would have dreams of it, it never felt this real before.

And then, realization hit.

"Oh God!" I gasped as I stood up abruptly from the couch. Lizzie leaned back startled as everyone looked at me curiously.

"My dream is coming to life."

"That's not possible." Lizzie said while standing up in front of me, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It is, Josh is bringing it to life…."

"I know he can do that I know it is possible for a dream to come to life Bells. But its not possible because he couldn't possibly know about that dream and if he does know about it then you are screwed so tell me now Bella how does Josh know about that dream?"

I grabbed my head in my hands and turned to look out the window in the kitchen to see Nessie playing outside with Jake, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Ryan, and everybody else.

"Bella!"

"I don't know. He must of gotten into my head at some point. It had to of been before I became a vampire though because he wouldn't have been able to get into my head now."

"Good god this isn't good."

"Your telling me!" I said aggravated as I looked out the window a bit longer.

I began to notice something in the trees and cocked my head to the side, which caught Carlisle and my mothers attention immediately.

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle asked while moving closer to me.

"Something is out there." I whispered before darting outside and into the woods before anyone could say or do anything.

I ran quicker than I have ever run in my entire vampire life. I could hear him, I could fucking smell him and he was close, very close.

I stopped suddenly in the middle of the forest and looked around. 'What do you want Josh?' I asked myself internally…knowing he could possibly hear me.

I was struck to the ground by something big and strong. Praying to God it wasn't who I thought it was. Then my hopes were crushed when I heard the loud booming laughter which was oh so familiar coming from above me seeing as he was still on top of me.

I growled threateningly at him as swiftly kicked him off of me.

"Now, now Isabella I didn't come here to fight you." he said calmly while standing casually in front of me.

I was crouched, teeth ground and growling venomously at him. He smiled widely and shook his head at me, oh how I want to wipe that smile off his face.

"Still the same. Mm, anyway I just came here to inform you that I plan on staying for quite a while. Until of course I get what I want. I didn't tell your sister this because I decided to just taunt her and tell her nothing other than I was on my way here. Now you on the other hand Bella I plan to tell a lot, seeing as how we are in fact connected. Which I am sure no one knows quite yet, even your own family,"

I straightened and stiffened instantly when he said this.

"I knew I was correct but anyhow, I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine if you didn't know that, but we have to directly contact the other if we wish to communicate and Bella I will be contacting you quite a bit my dear."

"How bout you just keep it to yourself Josh. I don't plan on conversating with you at all for any reason, what-so-ever!" I said harshly

"But Bella you don't understand, so how about I demonstrate for you shall I?" he asked with a sadistic smile on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him wondering what he was up to. He took my no answer and the look on my face as the means to continue.

He leaped toward me, grabbed me by the hair and pinned me to a tree and bit into my neck and began to feed on me.

I screamed bloody murder as he drank and nearly ripped my throat out, once he was finished he pushed me away and let me drop to the ground limply before crouching down in front of me.

"It is just that easy for me to rip your throat out and every single other member of your family if you do not cooperate with me Isabella. The only reason I come to you is because we are connected and quite frankly I have already used your sister before. You should know all about that she is the one who stabbed you in the back anyway. And lets face it I don't think you want your worse nightmare coming to life, I have him already to come life, if you don't cooperate Isabella he will come to life and many people will get hurt, starting with that husband of yours."

He said threateningly. He tilted my head to the side and shook his head with a smile.

"Might want to get that checked out Bell. Looks pretty serious."

He got up while laughing away before disappearing into the forest. I sat there for a while longer trying to get my bearings before getting to my feet and heading to the house. I decided walking would be the best thing for me at the time being so that I could apply pressure to my neck and so that I could think about what Josh had said.

I heard his threats loud and clear, and I don't want any of my family hurt, me I could care less if he hurt me but he just cant hurt any of my family I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Something he said has been bothering me ever since it left his mouth. 'She is the one who stabbed you in the back' what did he mean by that? I know Lizzie and I hate each other with a growing passion but she hasn't ever stabbed me in the back, we hate each other doesn't mean we would stab each other in the back….hmm what did he mean?

I hissed when I pushed too much into my neck. It really hurts, fuck I almost forgot what it was like to get bit. Damn, I wont ever forget now.

I reached the river and instead of hurting myself I walked over the rocks to get across, that was the safest alternative for me right now.

"Bella!" My mom yelled when she saw me. I looked up, feeling super dizzy and sick.

"He's here."

Were my last words before I passed out.

_****WoRsE nIgHtMaRe****_

I woke up to see I was laying on the exam table in Carlisle's office. I looked around to see just about everyone looking at me, this is awkward.

"Good your up now maybe you can tell us who is back and what the hell happened to your neck?"

Lizzie asked gravely as she squeezed her fists tightly. I coughed a couple times then sat up, much to Carlisle's dislike, not like he doesn't have to stitch this up or anything it wont heal quickly like anything else would.

"Who else would be able to do this Lizzie? It was Josh, he's officially made his way into Forks. And I think he is more of a threat to me than to you this time around."

"Why is that?" she asked confused. Loosening up a little bit.

"Exhibit A." I said pointing to my neck which Carlisle is now cleaning.

"Exhibit B he threatened me more than he has ever threatened either of us combined."

"Roughly what did he say?"

"He said that if I didn't cooperate with him and communicate back to him whenever he contacted me that he would hurt everyone here, starting with Edward and he would also bring my worse nightmare to life. I don't know what he wants but I do know that he can contact me whenever he pleases because we are still connected which confuses me because I swore I took care of that before I transitioned."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE STILL CONNECTED?!"

Lizzie looked pissed all over again. I looked her in the eye to see that her eyes were changing colors viciously.

"Calm yourself okay. I don't know how we are still connected the connection was broken. Trust me, I went to Volterra and everything to make sure it was done right. He would have had to of broken it so that the connection was rebonded."

"How would he have done that?"

"When I went to the Volturi they had to draw my blood, and his blood which was in my blood stream as well. And they had to separate it. Once separated they had to drain Josh's blood from my body. And they did. The only way we would be reconnected is if the blood was mixed back. He must have snuck into the vault they were keeping mine and his blood in and remixed our blood during my transition so that we would be reconnected. That's the only way it makes sense."

Lizzie nodded her head in understanding, the Cullens looked like they were following which was a good thing because it is really hard to explain if you try to go too deep into detail.

"How did the two of you get connected in the first place Bella?" Jacob asked while putting Nessie on his shoulders.

"When a vampire hunter has an open wound, and a vampire and or a half blood, or even a shape shifter also have an open wound and they touch then the blood of the vampire hunters will stick to yours and it will mix into your blood stream and you will be able to hear their thoughts as them with you as long as direct contact is made to the other person if there is no direct contact between the two then they are unable to get into each others heads and have conversations and or find out information about the other."

He nodded his head trying to let everything sink in, I know it is hard to understand but hopefully everyone will understand it because if you think about it just a little then it will make perfectly good sense because it actually isn't as hard to understand as you would actually think it to be.

"Hey Lizzie?" I asked while looking at the ceiling as Carlisle began to stitch me up..I just remembered something.

"Yeah Bell?" she asked with a contemplative look as she thought about why I wasn't looking at her.

I'm actually quite sure everyone in the room was wondering why I wasn't looking at her because everyone in here knows that I always have to be looking at whoever I am talking to.

"Why would Josh say that you have stabbed me in the back?"

She went stiff, and I don't just mean that her posture stiffened up I mean she stopped breathing, she didn't blink, she didn't make a noise. Which made me and everyone else in the room suspicious.

I gave her some time to compose herself before she spoke, hoping that she would have a damn good answer because if she didn't then I was sure I would be going to find Devron soon to ask him about it.

"I don't know, you know I would never do that to you Bells. I may hate you but I'm your sister I would never stab you in the back sisters don't do that."

She told me sincerely. Well what sounded like sincerity, but I could see it in her eyes that there was something that she was keeping from me and as usual I will definitely find out what that is. Whether I find it out from her or from Josh it doesn't matter to me.

I nodded though, knowing she thinks she has fooled me even though she clearly hasn't. I don't appreciate her lying to me, and to my face no less. Now that is another thing that sisters should never do, no matter how much they despise one another.

Carlisle finished stitching me up. He looked awfully calm, which was surprising to me considering the circumstances I would have thought that Carlisle would have said something to me by now about all this.

He sat his equipment down before clearing his throat and looking up to everyone in the room.

"If you all wouldn't mind I would like to have a word with Bella alone please." he said politely and calmly, not quite asking but not quite demanding, but leaving no room for question at the same time.

They all did as requested and they left the room quietly. I sat on the table silently, not moving and or breathing as he moved around to the cabinets in the back of the room were he kept all his supplies including medicines and other things.

"Seeing as how he bit you, you are now vulnerable which means you will start feeling the pain of the bite very soon if not already. So I am going to give you some pain medicine to ease it. I know it will taste terrible with drink but unless you want to deal with the terrible pain in your neck I suggest you take it every four hours with water and nothing else."

He said while walking back over to me with a glass of water and a small pill. I took it willingly and forced it down as I began to feel the pain starting. He was right this is pretty badly.

I groaned as I handed him the glass back. I touched my neck and closed my eyes tightly.

"It will hurt pretty badly for a while." he said while looking down at me with thoughtful eyes.

"What is it? I know you want to say something Carlisle. I have been waiting for it."

He sighed softly before turning to look out the window, his eyes were scrunched together and he looked lost in thought.

"I'm just surprised Bella. I never thought that you would be so calm about all of this. Telling everyone the truth, having things being revealed the way they were, you were extremely calm about the whole thing. And this with Josh I would have you thought you would have taken it a lot worse than you are. The Bella I knew years ago would have killed she was so angry and then she would have balled her eyes out because she didn't want any of this to happen."

He said with a slight smile on his face. I let out a little laugh before down at my hands.

"to be honest Carlisle, I am shocked about as much as you are. I want so badly to do all those things…and then I think about Renesmee and our family and I cant do that to them, because it would tare me apart and then it would affect everyone else. My baby and all of you are the only reasons that I am keeping myself together."

I said a little teary eyed. I sniffed and Carlisle immediately pulled me into his arms and held me close and I silently sobbed a little. Out of anyone Carlisle knew me the best because he has known me the longest so he knows how to deal with me.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay honey. You cant keep everything in like this though and you know that as well as I do. Shh honey its okay we'll figure things out."

He comforted me as I got all the pain, stress, and overwhelming feelings that I have been feeling for the last couple of days. And those were only a few emotions that I have felt.

I sniffed and pulled away slightly so that I could look up at him, he was teary eyed just like I was, I haven't seen Carlisle teary eyed in centuries.

"Since you have helped me get all these emotions out do you have any suggestions for the anger?" I asked sarcastically.

We both laughed and after he settled himself he wiped both mine and his face and smiled at me widely.

"I might know a thing or two but lets save that for tomorrow shall we? You my dear need some rest."

I smiled at him and hugged him around the waist considering I was still sitting down.

"Thank you so much for being here Carlisle. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you here to help me get through this."

He kissed my head and rubbed my back. He is truly the only person that knows me well enough so that he can keep me slightly balanced.

Without Carlisle I think that I would have a harder time getting through all of this….without any of my family I would have trouble, thanks to them I am able to keep my brave front up and stay strong for them.

* * *

i know it has taken me a long time to get this up...and my other stories as well but i promise i will try my hardest to get some of the other stories up...i have them in my head it is just hard to get everything done...plus high school is kicking my butt so im trying ym hardest here.

hope you liked the chapter leave it some love


	6. What's This?

Chapter 6 What's this?

"Enough!"

I yelled almost inaudibly as my throat was constricted, which in turn made my voice strained. We had been at this for hours, without so much as a break and it is doing no good as we have gotten nowhere.

"Isabella we have barely begun, you may have a few minutes to collect yourself but unless you want Josh to take complete control over you then we need to keep going."

"Peter this is absurd! We are getting nowhere!" I was so sick of this.

The McCoy's arrived last night and after explaining to them what had happened with Josh it was a cumulative decision-and when I say cumulative I mean Carlisle and Peter decided-that Peter would help me train myself to block Josh's mental attacks by picking through my brain with his gift.

To say that the McCoy patriarch was my least favorite person in the world right now is a definite understatement.

"Look, Isabella I know you are not happy with me right now. But if you want to be able to defend yourself against Josh mentally then we need to keep working until you can block your thoughts and memories from me, until you can do that we have to keep working. No breaks."

"This is a waste of time." I said in exasperation as I took a sip of water.

"And will you be saying that as Josh uses your thoughts or even memories against you? If he can get inside your head then he can use anything he can find against you. He can make you do whatever he wants if he can access that part of your mind."

"I won't let him."

"Well sweetie I find that hard to believe considering I am having a pretty easy time getting into those parts of your mind. You aren't even putting up a fight."

"Maybe if I had some rest then I would be able to fight back."

"And what makes you think Josh will let you rest before he goes for a mental attack? Hm? You have to be ready at all times, even when you sleep Isabella. Your guard must be up at all times, he is connected to you and that means he can access your mind anytime he wants to."

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, in a way I know he is right but I am half human I can't run on just blood and no sleep. I need food, drink, sleep, and blood.

Not particularly in that order.

"What's next then?" I asked in exasperation, just giving in. The sooner we start to get it right, the sooner we get done.

"We need to try and access one of your deepest memories, something that you don't have full memory of. Half a memory maybe, a fragment, or something that doesn't seem like it's yours. Does that sound like anything right off the bat?"

At first I wasn't sure, I didn't have an answer but then something struck me. The day I was staked.

"Why that day?" he asked, knowing what I was thinking almost immediately and he wasn't even invading my mind at the moment.

"Because something is missing. I know I saw the person who staked me Peter, but for some reason I don't remember seeing them. And like you said, it's a fragment, it's something missing. It's the only thing in my memory that has a missing piece."

He looked thoughtful as he leaned against the counter in deep thought. Thinking it through fully before giving a response like the smart man he is.

"Alright, let's start there then. Focus only on that day, from beginning until you were staked and I will enter and see what missing pieces I can see from my vantage point."

I nodded, eager to see where this will take us. I know I said I didn't want to keep going but this is something I have always needed to know. And after what Josh said yesterday, I need to know, I have to.

So I relaxed, sat back, closed my eyes and let the memory wash over me as if it were a dream.

'_**I turned away from my mirror and headed down the stairs and into the living room where my oldest 'brother' Stefan was sitting on the couch reading the paper. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen to look for something to snack on.**_

_**My sister Lizzie had left about an hour ago for a courting with a fine young man about a year her age. **__**Now that's funny. **_

_**She had been wearing her long blonde curly hair down like mine, a white vintage crochet dress that went down to her knees along with a pair of braided t-strap sandals and her light green Crystal Studded Cocktail Ring. Her tan skin really made her bright green eyes pop. We are fraternal twins, even though other's think otherwise.**_

_**I grabbed a glass of water and headed into the living room with Stefan. When I walked in he smiled at me and made room for me to sit down beside him. He leaned down and kissed my lips once chastely and draped his arm across my shoulder.**_

_**"Now my dear sister why aren't you out with a fine young lad this evening?" he asked curiously before taking my glass and setting it on the end table beside him.**_

_**"I didn't feel like going out tonight like Lizzie. I just felt like staying home this evening."**_

_**He nodded his head and was about to say something when the phone rang. He got up and left me to answer it. I picked up the paper and skimmed it a little before Stefan came back looking upset.**_

_**"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly as I stood up. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye, his golden eyes penetrating my brown eyes.**_

_**"Everything is fine. I have to go to the office though. Will you be alright here by yourself?" he asked with that brotherly tone he always uses when it's time to be serious.**_

_**"Stefan I will be fine. I promise. Now go, hurry. You're needed." I told him truthfully while kissing him on the cheek before shooing him out the door.**_

_**After he gathered his things and yelled a quick 'call me if you need me' he left to go back to the office. Leaving me in this giant house all on my own. I looked around before spotting my **__**Wuthering Heights **__**book laying on the end table and decided to brush up on my reading while everyone was out.**_

_**I sat down on the couch and began reading.**_

_**There was a crash in the foyer that startled me awake. I hadn't even known that I had fallen asleep. I looked around the room, distraught, to see that it was already dark out. How long was I asleep?**_

_**I heard movement upstairs and quickly jumped to my feet, my book falling haphazardly to the floor. I walked around the couch and began making my way to the foyer. As soon as I got into the room I looked in to see the flower arrangement was strewn across the floor, glass everywhere.**_

_**I was about to turn around when I felt a searing pain. I screamed when I felt the stake go straight through my back and right through my heart. Next thing I knew I was on the floor and the life flew out of me as the stake staid in place.'**_

"_Oh my god." That's Peter, did he see the person that stabbed me? _

"_Oh no, no, no, no!" What's going on? Why aren't I waking?!_

"_Bella!"_

_Why can't I say anything? Why can't I move? Am I still in the memory? What's happening?!_

"_Carlisle!" _

"_Peter what is going on?" Carlisle asked in distress, at least I think that is Carlisle. _

"_I don't know, I was just about to look at the person who staked her all those years ago when all of a sudden the memories cut off and I was back. But Bella isn't."_

"_This isn't good. Bella, Bella honey? Can you hear me?" I think I moaned. _

"_That's it honey. Bella, you have to open your eyes now, you're out of the dream. It's okay to open your eyes honey, you need to come back Bella. Please sweetie." _

Suddenly I was gasping for breath, eyes wide and air barely making it through my throat and to my lungs. I was vaguely aware of two sets of hands pushing me back against something hard and cold.

"Bella?" my eyes finally focused on the world around me just enough for me to see Carlisle standing over me, a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Bella, honey your heart rate dropped immensely as opposed to its normal rate. Which is always faster than the wolves heartbeats, and that's pretty fast on its own. What happened?"

"I don't know," I said with a shake of my head "it was like the memory took on a life of its own as if I were reliving it all over again."

They both looked at me in deep thought before exchanging a look with one another. They looked as if they were having a silent conversation, and with Peter that is possible even Edward wouldn't be able to hear them.

"What could have happened that day?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, not following their line of thought here.

"Bella, I have reason to believe that someone is blocking your memory of that day. Your memory of the whole day is spot on and as clear as HD. But you saw the person that staked you Bella, I almost saw them, I got a glimpse but not enough to see them fully to know who they are. It was someone who knows you well enough to have known your routine that day and exactly when Stefan would be leaving for work. Think and think hard because this is very important, you have to access that memory."

"But why? Why is this one memory so important?" this is ridiculous!

"Only you and Josh know the answer to that question honey. All I can do is point you in the right direction."

"Ugh! Peter, this is ridiculous. I don't remember!"

"But you do! You just have to think hard enough."

I rolled my eyes, not enjoying this in the slightest bit. They are pushing me way too far, I only just found out about all this and I just became a vampire something I am not well acquainted with enough.

My thoughts are going a mile a minute and I don't know how to control it, I am getting sick and tired of this!

I jumped up quickly, shocking both parties in the room and stormed out. Not bothering to give explanation or even stop for anyone to ask me what was going on.

I just needed to be as far away from everyone as I possibly could get, I was frustrated and angry and I could feel myself slipping quickly and I couldn't deal with it.

"Bella!" I heard Carlisle yell as I ran through the trees, not even realizing where I was headed.

It wasn't until I reached the clearing that I finally stopped, heaving for unneeded breath that I found I actually needed. My lungs felt like they were constricting and my throat felt dry for the first time since I became a vampire, I know this isn't supposed to happen.

Suddenly I dropped to my knees, clutching my throat and gasping violently for breath, looking for oxygen to get through to my lungs. This isn't normal, what's happening to me?

"Car-li-sle!" I tried to yell but the lack of opening in my air way was preventing more than strained syllables to leave my mouth.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I looked up to see Josh, smirking devilishly at me.

"Are you," gasp "doing-this?"

My head began to spin as I tried looking at him when I fell over onto my side, still gasping for breath as if it would suddenly get better the more I gasped.

"Oh definitely. You still haven't figured it out have you?" he tsked a few timed after I didn't reply, only thrashed around trying to breath. Why do I need to breathe?

"Poor defenseless Bella, if only you were a half blood again. Everything would be better, easier, and_ clearer."_

"Go-to-hell." I spit out as best I could.

"BELLA!" Please be getting close Carlisle, please.

I wanted to yell to him, tell him where I was but I couldn't. Whatever Josh was doing to me made it almost impossible to scream or even speak above a whisper as my throat was almost completely closed.

"Well, I can fix that easily. You know how this feels so I shouldn't have to tell you that it will hurt."

My eyes widened as I realized what he was speaking of, he pulled out a syringe of clear sparkling liquid. No, no, no this can't happen I just earned everyone's trust, they shouldn't have to see me like this yet. They shouldn't have to deal with me having heightened, acute senses for another few weeks until I get readjusted.

"Hold still pretty girl."

"NO!"

And then there was the sting as he dug it into my neck, the liquid disappearing into my blood stream. Blurring my vision and setting my body alight with fire when suddenly the pain hit and my spin cracked in half, emitting a blood curdling scream that probably could have been heard for miles.

"Bella!"

"Sweet dreams my dear, we will meet again. Think hard about what I said yesterday, it will be revealed soon enough. Have a nice transition Bells."

Then he was gone and I was alone in the painful burning world that was my transition, haven't I been through this enough? First transitioning into a human, then into a vampire, now this again? It is the worst pain I have ever known, worse than giving birth.

Why is this happening? Why now?

"Someone kill me." Was the last thing to leave my mouth before I blacked out from the pain.


	7. Transylvania 1890

Chapter 7 Flash Back

**Friday, June 17, 1890 Transylvania**

It was cold and dense as I walked through the overgrowth along the stony path. I sighed heavily, disliking the feel of the silky fabric against my skin. I loath wearing dresses, but my father does not care. So every time I visit him I must wear a dress made of the best fabric there is.

That's my father for you. Proper.

Well as proper as a million year old vampire. Well, that's a little over exaggeration but still.

As I was walking the grounds, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I knew in the back of my mind that it could just be my father watching over me from his room. I rolled my eyes at the thought, my father is so overprotective.

"You are so beautiful." My eyes closed as two strong arms encircled my waist.

"So you say." I whispered as I leaned against his strong chest. Hoping to God my father was not watching this display.

"So it is true my dear one." He began trailing kisses up and down my exposed neck.

I shivered in delight as his wandering hands began their travel up and down the sides of my red satin dress. His right hand caressed my side as his left came up and around my chest just above the plunging neckline of my dress. Making my heartbeat out of my chest as my desire for him over powered my senses.

"I want you." He whispered huskily in my ear before sucking it into his mouth.

"You have me." I moaned lustily as he pulled me back into his hips.

He growled before taking my hand and running into the giant hedge of maze that was located on the grounds. So no one would see us of course. I giggled as we ran deeply into the maze, he looked back at me with a bright smile from time to time as his blue eyes sparkled brightly at me.

"I think here is far enough." he exclaimed excitedly as he caught me in his arms to keep me from going too far after he stopped.

"I agree." He smiled at me, that beautiful dimpled smile before his lips descended upon mine passionately.

"So beautiful, so perfect. I need you." He whispered huskily against my skin as he began to pull the silken dress from my body gently.

"You have me. Take me." I shivered slightly as the garment was removed from my body and the cold night air hit me fully.

He looked me over hungrily, surveying my body before he stripped his clothes to reveal his perfect body. I smiled, anticipating. He took me in his arms and kissed me once more. Lovingly, passionately.

My lover laid me down on the bed of our clothing, kissing my neck, my chest, my breasts. All as tender and loving as only he is. He looked me in the eyes, imploring his need through our connection before slipping inside me and making me complete.

We both moaned in unison as he moved inside of me slowly. Making sweet love to me, making me his once again as he always does.

"More." I plead as he caressed my breasts and kissed them lovingly.

"As you wish my darling." He smiled up at me mischievously, thrilling me even more as he began to pump even harder than before.

It felt so exhilarating having him so deep inside of me, deeper than ever before.

"So good." I panted as he held my hips off the ground to give a better angle for him to go even deeper.

"So beautiful, feel so good. I need you to come for me lover. Come around me. Mate with me!" he roared excitedly as he pumped even harder and faster. Making me go wild and scream his name.

"Please, so close! More, I need more!" I called out as he pumped into me harder and faster, going deeper and deeper every time as he hit the one spot that made me feel so very good.

"Right there! OH yes! Right there! So good!" I screamed as he hit that spot repeatedly.

"You like that lover? Me buried so deep inside of you to where I hit your favorite spot repeatedly to no end. Making you feel so good?" he taunted lovingly as he pushed me to the brink. Making me feel so good.

"Yes. Oh my lord yes!" I chanted as he pumped into me so hard, my breasts were dancing for him he was pumping into me so fast and hard.

His eyes were trained on my chest as he loved me.

"Come for me lover. Come with me. Mate with me!" He roared as he came inside of me deep and hard as I came around him with a scream of his name.

"MINE!" he yelled out as we mated once again.

I saw stars as I looked up at my magnificent lover who never ceased to satisfy me and make me want more. He leaned over me, looking deeply into my eyes as our pants mingled together as one breath.

"You are mine love, no one else's."

"Only yours." I whispered as he kissed me passionately.

He began moving once again, making me moan as he was hard once again.

"Never satisfied are you?" I whispered as he lifted my hips even more, going deeper than he ever has before.

I gasped as he hit a whole new spot that made me cry out loudly every time he hit it. He smiled in satisfaction as he realized his new discovery with glee.

"Only when I am making you feel good. And by the looks of it, this spot," he paused as he hit said spot again, making me scream in ecstasy. "Makes you feel very good."

"Oh my god don't stop!" I screamed as he pumped harder and harder, deeper and deeper. Hitting that marvelous spot harder every time. Making me feel so good.

"Never." He growled as he loved me.


End file.
